Better Buzz Beth
by JennyAnn1224
Summary: Remember that part in "Breaking Bad" when Saul gets punched in the face or the part where he cries in "Better Call Saul" or the part where his P.I., Mike, threatens him OR the part where his brother tells him he is not a real lawyer. If you want to read about Saul finally being happy then read this fan fiction! I love to read feedback and it is very important to me, PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1: This Town Ain't Big Enough

Saul paced back and forth in his office. These phone calls with his two most needy clients were getting worse. He was both of their lawyers and he had to keep secrets from either one. The older one seemed more dangerous than the kid, but at this point Saul had seen enough not to doubt anything.

Francesca opened the door "Saul, let's go I'm locking up."

Saul took a breath and then grabbed his bag. _I got nothing to worry about_ he thought _they aren't going to tell each other and I'm the only one who knows and God knows I won't say anything. It'll be fine._ Saul hopped in his car and said goodnight to Francesca "Hey, goodnight H.T.!"

"I told you to stop calling me that!" she hissed at him. He smirked and shrugged his shoulders at her. She gave him one last glare and sped off.

Saul sighed as he sat in his car a minute. He opened his wallet and took out a bent business card. It was softened from all the folds and years of ware. _Kimberly Wexler_ it read. He smiled to himself and caressed the raised lettering with his thumb. It had been a long time since they spoke. His heart still ached a little when he thought about her. He wished she was here to talk to him. She would know what to say. She would tell him what the "right" thing to do was and then she would smile at him giving him those "I told ya so" eyes when it all worked out like she thought. He looked off as he was lost in his memories. His smile fading as the flashbacks flooded his mind. He shoved the card back in his wallet and snapped it shut. He turned on his car and went home.

When he got in he threw his keys on the counter and took off his coat hanging it in the closet. He turned on the lamp next to his couch and went to perform his usual ritual. He kicked off his shoes and took out the bottle of whiskey from his liquor cabinet. He let out a loud sigh as he sunk into his couch. He mindlessly flipped through the channels. The reflection of the television lit up his eyes that were starting to become glassy. Suddenly, he whipped the remote at the couch. He leaned forward, running his hands through his hair. He was alone. He had always felt so alone. It use to hurt. He use to feel his heart aching out of his chest, but now nothing. His mind never rests. He thought about Kim, his family, and his brother all the time. He had no friends. No real friends at least. He had his clients but most of them were criminals and if he was friends with criminals wouldn't that make him one? Which brought him to his next question. Was he a criminal? Did he have a real business? All those nasty words that his brother had said to him. He never believed in him and he knew if Chuck saw what he was doing now he would never approve or congratulation him on running his own business.

He got up from the couch and grabbed the bottle of whiskey. He chugged it, he chugged it until he couldn't breathe. He removed the bottle from his lips, sucked in a deep breath and chugged again. A tear slowly moved down his face as it made a wet trail on his cheek. He pulled the bottle from himself and slammed it on the table. He breathed heavy as his tears multiplied. Small moans came from his throat as he kept taking in large breaths. He fell on the couch and brought his knees to his chest. He turned so that his face was half buried into the pillow. His cries died down as his eyelids felt heavy. Soon, he was asleep and didn't have to think anymore.

The next morning his alarm went off at six a.m. sharp. He rolled off the couch with a gruff moan. He went to the bathroom and splashed his face with water. His head was pounding as the cold water woke him up. He looked at himself in the mirror. He stared blankly at the dark circles under his eyes and his messy hair. He bent down gripping the sides of the sink so he wasn't visible in the mirror. He slapped himself on the cheek _get it together Jimmy, it's a new day._ He popped back up and looked at himself in the mirror again. He smiled his usual calm and collected grin. He combed his hair back to the side and dabbed on some under the eye makeup. He winked at himself and pretended to shake someone's hand. _That's better…_ he thought as he got on a new suit and started his day.

He walked into the office and oozed his usual confidence "Hey, there Frankie. How is my beautiful secretary today?" she just rolled her eyes at him "….okay, a ball of sunshine as usual." He walked into his office and shut the door. He took a breath as he looked around his office. He already heard children crying and people yelling in the lobby "time to start the day" he sighed.

The day rolled on. Saul had client after client. There was no sign of Walter or Jessie so he figured it was a good day. When he had a lull in the appointments he laid down on the couch to relax. When he was finally comfortable Francesca paged him on his phone. "Saul, there is some woman here to see you. She doesn't have an appointment…what would you like me to do."

Saul grunted as he picked himself up from the couch. He pushed the button on his phone "How many times do I have to tell you, Frankie, no appointment, no Saul."

"…I know but she-ma'am you can't go in there! Ma'am…!" Saul looked up as he saw the door handle turning.

In walked a woman with dark hair that was up in a large bun. She had a business suit on that was brightly colored. As she walked closer Saul had found himself drawn to her eyes. They were a bright piercing blue. Her lips were a deep red and they were full and heart shaped. Her nose was small and upturned, but not in a pig way but more like a cute little pixie. He felt his blood pumping through his body. There was an obvious attraction to her but what was the tightness he felt in his chest.

"Ma'am you need to leave!" Francesca demanded.

"No it's fine, she can stay." He had a light smirk on his face as he was deeply interested in her and what she had to say. "What can I do for you? Please sit."

"Thank you" she said her face calm and collected. "I'm just here to meet my competition. I'm a straight shooter and I like to know who I am dealing with. Not that I don't already know who you are, Jimmy." She saw his eyes widen in shock "I'm sorry maybe that is a little too casual perhaps Mr. McGill is more appropriate. Oh, I'm sorry, that's right you are going by…" she paused as she squinted at the name plate on his desk "Saul Goodman?" Saul was speechless as he tried to figure out what to say "Sh- don't speak." She stood up and walked around his office examining his books and shelves. "This is a cute little setup you have here. Don't take this personal but it's easily out matched if any completion moved to town, completion like me. Well, anyway, it was nice to meet you. I can't wait to destroy you." She flashed him a deviously brilliant smile. It was mixed with beauty, grace, and viciousness.

"Hey wait!" he could finally speak. He followed her out the door and directly across the street he saw a large sign that read _Better Buzz Beth_. 'Are you kidding me?" he said his mouth a jar and fixed on her building.

"That's me, Beth, Bethany Bloom. Don't worry everything is legal. Everything is the exact feet apart, and all that garbage. So, there is no chance you will be suing me. Oh, and the name? That happened to be a weird coincidence, but my name was just different enough for it not to be a problem. This is actually my second place. I'm expanding." She threw him that evil smile again. "Well, it was nice meeting you Mr. Goodman. I hope you have a backup plan, when you- I mean- if you go under." She started across the street her hips swinging seductively in her tight pencil skirt.

Saul just stood there. Speechless for the first time in his life. Then he shook his head in confusion and then called to her "this is a fucking joke right. Which one of my clients put you up to this?" he started to smile as he walked closer to her.

"Excuse me…?" she said as she looked him up and down.

"This is a joke, this can't be happening." He said still giggling.

"Aw, that's cute. Denial is always the first step…" she touched his cheek. She paused as she looked into his eyes. She saw such pain that she froze. She meant for this touch to be sarcastic but now it was lingering. She final broke from their stare and quickly put down her hand. She cleared her throat as she looked at her shoes in embarrassment "anyway, I'm sorry this had to happen to you. It looks like a nice place you had here, but once you start slowly losing everything, you'll accept it." She looked back at him and felt every nerve in her arms tingling. She took a breath and quickly turned to walk away. She sucked in a breath to channel every sarcastic fiber in her being "toddles" she said as she raised up her hand and waved without looking back.

Saul touched his cheek as he watched her disappear into her building. He sighed _God, I really don't need this right now._


	2. Chapter 2: How Dare You

Saul hurried back into his building. Francesca was standing at the door "Saul…what was that about? What is that building across the street?"

Saul kept walking, not bothering to stop and chat "It's fine, nothing to worry about." He said quickly as he shut his office door again. He spent the next thirty minutes googling Bethany Bloom and found nothing. _How did she get all that information about me? Did she hire a P.I., I would get mine to get info about her but I don't have him anymore._ He chucked to himself as he closed his laptop _she was a big talker, there is no way I would lose any of my clients to some new strange business._ He told Francesca to send in the next client and pushed this morning's event to the side.

Saul was so anxious about work that he stayed late and ended up falling asleep on the couch. He woke up around 3 a.m. and felt fuzzy. He saw the empty bottle of liquor on the floor next to the couch. His head was pounding as he poured himself another glass. He went to the front door and glared at Bethany's building across the street. He took slow sips as his stare became bitter. How dare she move into _his_ town and try to take over. After everything he worked for. He would never admit that he was scared. She seemed so confident, so sure that she was going to take over. Like she had seen it before.

Then out of a surge of courage, and drunkenness, he burst through the door and made his way to her building. The lights were off as he cupped his hands to the window. He went to the door and tried to push it open. Surprisingly, it was unlocked. He looked around, the lobby was amazing. No out of date wooden panels like his and she had a real front desk. He moved to a door that read Beth Bloom. He made a disgusted face at it and made his way in. He knew he should have stopped at the front door but his drunk curiosity was pushing him forward.

When he entered her office he saw the desk light on. He went up to it and tried to read the scattered paper work laying around. Suddenly he jumped as he heard someone's voice in the dark corner of the office "what do you think you are doing." Saul turned and saw Bethany. She was shorter without her heels on and her suit coat was off and her dress shirt was untucked and unbuttoned to reveal some cleavage. "Do I need to call the police?" she said without looking at him as she picked up her class of whiskey "Don't you want to go out like a man and not a trespassing fool, who thinks he will find something to stop his horrible fate?" she took a sip and gave him an evil stare. He didn't answer her. He felt his balance becoming off as he went for the couch. "Are you drunk?" again he didn't respond "Why did you come here? You are just embarrassing yourself."

She went on and finally Saul cracked "Why did _you_ come here? This is my town, my business. I wouldn't care if you were opening up an ice cream shop or candy store, but it had to be a law office? Really? Do you know what I have been through" he got up and talked in her face. She could smell the alcohol on his breath. "I've been through a lot of shit to pursue this career and then you just waltz in here and threaten me?" he paused sitting back down and trying to re-focus, his vison was blurred. He got up as he realized he was about to cry. "Never mind…you wouldn't understand." Beth stood there and watched him leave. She wanted to call to him but she couldn't. For some reason she wanted to comfort him. There was something about him. Something she didn't want to find out.

Saul stumbled home to finish his sleep in his own bed. When he woke up the next morning he almost completely forgot what had happened last night. He walked into the office and greeted his staff "Good morning all, sorry I am late. Frankie send in my first appointment."

Francesca cringed before telling him the news "…Saul." He stopped in his tracks and closed his eyes tight. He had a clue of what she was going to tell him. He turned and signaled her to go on "your first three appointments cancelled."

He let out a large breath through his nose. "Did they say why?"

"They just said that your services weren't needed." She looked back down at her desk.

"That's alright, I'll just…give them a call." He walked into his office. He called all his clients that day and it was the same answer each time. They were going to Bethany. It didn't stop there. The next couple of days his appointments were cut in half. "Hi, Mrs. Launderman, please you know I am the only one who can give you the best care." He spent hours trying to convince his clients to stay "Hi, Mr. Littman how's the family… I understand but you know how much I care about your case." He couldn't convince one to stay. He slammed down his phone as he finished up his last call. He ran his fingers through his hair _no, no this can't be happening._ He thought for a minute and then got up from his desk, slamming his hands down. He burst through his office door. Frankie called after him but he didn't say a word.

He went right for that large new building across the street. The lobby was packed. He made his way through the people and right for her office. He almost made it in when her two large body guards picked him right off the ground "Hey…hey! Get off of me!" he kicked and thrashed as he called for Beth "Bethany! Get out here!" The guards started to drag him away. He screamed some more but the door wasn't opening. "Alright, alright let me down and I will go." They believed him and as soon as they set him down he lunged for the door. They restrained him again. Then the door opened.

She leaned on the door frame as she crossed her arms, staring at Saul "Welcome back, Mr. Goodman." She signaled her guards to let him down and walked into her office. They set him down and Saul glared at them as he brushed his suit jacket back into place. He followed her into the office. "What can I help you with, Saul? Would you like me to leave the room for a second as I let you rummage through my desk drawers?"

"I'm not here to joke. I want you out of this town. You stole my clients. All _my_ clients. The ones I worked to keep and remember their family's names, and asked how their dog is going, or their fucking pet rock! I have conditioned these idiots to love me and it took a very long time. And you stole them!"

Beth was typing on her computer as she responded to him "Oh, Saul, this is why I came into your office two weeks ago, you remember? I told you this was going to happen, you should have taken that time to cope. And all _my_ clients feel comfortable with me. Like Mrs. Launderman…her _cat_ is going great after the surgery it got on its hip. And Mr. Littman's family, his wife Betty and kids Adam and Ronald are just adorable, don't you think?" she looked up at him from under her eyebrows with a smirk. He was speechless.

"How did you remember all of that?" he was baffled.

"It's easy for me to relate to people. That's why I am so successful in this business. Now, is there anything else I can help you with? Maybe a fruit platter, without pineapple. I know you don't like a lot of pineapple." His mouth was a jar. "How did I know that…? Because I care and I listen. Now, have a great day." She snapped her figures as her secretary came in. He was a tall attractive man that made Saul feel small in comparison. "Eric, can you give Mr. Goodman here a complementary gift bag and a small fruit platter, hold the pineapple." Saul was escorted out of her office in shock as he took the nice canvas gift bag that had her logo on it. The contents inside were pens, notepads, and erasers with her face and logo on them. Soon he was standing outside of her building feeling oddly happy with his gift bag and fruit. He went back to his building in a fit and locked himself in his office.

It started to become a routine. He would get angry and storm in to her office once a day. Soon, she had scheduled him at a regular time and always had a plate of food ready for him. After a few weeks they stopped arguing about his clients and just started to talk about the news, and about Saul's life. He actual started to look forward to 'bursting' into her office to talk.

His staff noticed how happy he was. He came home and didn't drink himself to sleep. He seemed to take extra attention to his appearance and he found himself smiling whenever he thought about her. He thought that she liked him too. The way she made sure there was no pineapple in the fruit platters, and the way she listened to his stories and remembered them the next day. He started to feel excited at the thought of them being friends or something more. Maybe she would stop trying to sabotage him and maybe work with him. Build a law office empire by combining their names and making one large firm. He felt his stomach flutter at the thought.

After about 3 weeks Francesca stopped Saul one afternoon before he went to her office for their daily chat "Saul, you need to call Mrs. Kettleman."

"I will after I stop by Beth's." he went to walk away but Frankie called to him.

"No, you will not!" she screamed. He turned to her in shock at the tone of her voice.

"And why not?" he inquired.

"…because, as you were having your daily chats with _her_ you have been missing the few appointments you had left. It's done Saul. It's over. You have Walter and Jessie left and maybe a few people, but your regulars and all those clients you worked for have gone to your little friend. She got exactly what she wanted and she had you ruin your business signal handedly." She packed up her bags "I guess I will leave early today, since we have no more clients for the day and tomorrow and for the rest of time."

Saul just stood there and watched his staff leave. He was in shock. She was right. He had been so caught up in seeing her that he didn't even realize he was ignoring his own business. He felt his stomach drop as all his future plans, the firm, the relationship, everything was torn from him. His mouth fell open a little as he tried to catch his breath. The wind was knocked out of him. He thought he would have been use to this. This feeling of being let down, disappointment, but he wasn't. In blind rage he ran from the building and across the street. He picked up speed as his tie fluttered in the wind behind him. He ran through the busy lobby and passed the guards who didn't flinch because they were used to seeing him.

He smashed through the door "HOW DARE YOU!" he was angry and embarrassed.

"Hi, Saul, how are you today?" she said calmly

"HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO ME? YOU MADE ME LOOK LIKE A FOOL" He slammed his hand down on her desk and leaned into her. She saw the wild expression in his eyes and leaned back in her chair.

"Excuse me…?"

"Drop the act." He started to move around the desk. She pressed the button under her desk for her guards. "You let me come in here every day and YOU listened to me talk. You got to know me and pretended to care. And this whole time I was…was… destroying my whole business."

"I told you, Saul. I am very good at relating to people. I am good at my job. It's not my fault that you didn't catch on to my trick." Her face was stone cold, no emotion at all. "You are nothing to me, just a bug to be crushed. I'm sorry if that upsets you."

Saul felt the pieces of his heart falling to the lowest part of his body. He stared at her in shock as the guards came in to take him away. He continued to stare as they wrapped their arms under his shoulders, pulling him to the door. He let all of his body weight lean forward. His comb over was hanging in a mess over his forehead as he final spoke. "I was really starting to like you. I thought I finally saw a real person in you, but I guess I was wrong. You are just a cold, evil… BITCH!" he spat that last word out of his mouth with such hatred as the door slammed behind him.

The words echoed in her head. Her eyes wide with shock at what he had called her. She had heard it before but for some reason it bothered her very much that he thought of her that way. She shook off what she was feeling and went back to her paper work. _It's not personal, it's business_ she thought.


	3. Chapter 3: In my Arms

The bodyguards continued to push Saul out of the building "Alright, aright, get off of me you, meat heads!" he fixed himself again as he usually did after they manhandled him. When he looked up he saw Eric, Bethany's Abercrombie model secretary "Oh, great, what do you want?"

He stretched out a piece of paper towards Saul "This is a restraining order. You can't step foot on this property anymore. Beth really hoped it wouldn't come to this but…"

Saul slapped it out of his hand "Oh I am so upset" he mocked as he held up his fists making an obnoxious crying face. "I wouldn't come back here if you payed me a billion dollars. You work for a cold hearted bitch who doesn't give a shit if you live or die. You think she respects you? You think she hired you for your credentials? She hired you because you are nice to look at!"

Eric just stared at him and then turned to walk back into the office "Have a nice day Mr. Goodman." Saul grumbled something vulgar at him and turned to go back to his office.

Bethany tried to focus on her paper work. She bit the top of her pen cap as she stared at the door. She shook it off and tried to go back to what she was doing. She looked up again tapping her pen vigorously on her desk. Finally, she paged Eric "Eric, can you call my extension?"

"Sure" he responded.

She picked up the phone immediately after the first ring "How did everything go?"

"He took it fine." He answered.

"That's good, that's very good" she said nonchalantly, trying to play off her curiosity. "Did he say anything?"

"Yes… he said he never wanted to come back here anyway and…" he paused not knowing if he should tell her.

"And what!?" she sat at the edge of her seat.

"He said that you are a bitch and that you don't think I am important. Is that true? Do you just find me attractive and feel I don't have anything to offer your business?"

"Of course not sweetie. I think you are very important!" she rolled her eyes "Now, finish up the clients paperwork and send my 4 o'clock in." She hung up the phone and sighed, really trying to focus on her work this time.

It was late and Saul had spent another night in his office. He swished around the whiskey in his cup as he looked at his very small lists of clients. After everything he worked for he couldn't believe this was how it was going to end. He really wanted to keep fighting, but he was so tired, tired of constantly fighting for happiness. Why couldn't things just come easy for him? He picked up his left side from the chair as he dug for his wallet in his back pocket. He opened it and took out the small business card again. He rubbed it as if it were a magic lamp, and Kim was going to pop out of the card with advice. He crumbled it in his hand as he smashed his fist on the desk. He closed his eyes tight in frustration, trying to hold back his tears. "DAMMIT KIM" he yelled through his teeth "help me…" Out of everyone he knew, Kim was the only one to ever support him. She was always there to give him that shove and tell him he could do it, but he had no one now. Just himself and it wasn't working that well.

 _Come on Saul, you can do this. You want this and you can fight for it. You always have a plan, just think_ He thought, trying to encourage himself. Suddenly, he picked his head up from the desk. He rummaged through the drawer and pulled out a thick pile of index cards. He started to write clients names on one side and their information on the other. He spent the night studying them and when he had free time. The next couple of days he called his clients and started to remember their personal information. He ordered pens with his name on it and more park benches with his advertisement. He wasn't giving up not after everything he worked for. The next couple of weeks he gained almost all of his clients back and a few new ones. Walter and Jessie were staying a steady problem, which worried him, but he tried to focus his energy on his other costumers.

Bethany saw her clients going back to Saul. She was shocked as she noticed the hard work he had been putting in to restore his business, but as shocked as she was, she was happy. She missed his visits. She smiled at the thought of their talk and then in a weak moment she picked up the phone and dialed his number. She wanted to congratulate him on his hard work. When he picked up she froze "I see your business is booming again."

"Yes…" he felt uneasy talking to her.

"Well…I just wanted to call and say…." Suddenly she didn't want to say it. Something inside of her wouldn't allow her to be nice "it doesn't matter what you do, I am still going to run you out of business" _dammit…_ she thought, why was she incapable of being nice to him, even when she so badly wanted to be. It was probably for the best though.

Saul sighed "I'm sorry but Saul currently has no fucks to give, please try calling back later" He said sarcastically has he hung up the phone. God, she could really aggravate him but he still couldn't be mad at her. It was nice to hear her voice, if only he could see her. Watch her heart shaped lips say his name or her beautiful blue eyes looking into his. There businesses were at a standstill. They had equal the amount of business, but it seemed Saul worked for his more than she had too. It didn't seem right to him, but he pressed on. He was not going to let this stranger run him out of his own town. The town he had built his small, but meaningful empire on.

Later that night after Saul closed up for the day, he walked down the street to the local bar. He seemed to be there a lot, letting the alcohol drain his worries and thoughts for the day. Tonight was different though. Tonight he found his lustful enemy sitting in his usual spot at the bar. He froze in place biting his bottom lip. He took one step back and turned slowly on his heels. As his hand reached for the door handle he stopped and took a deep breath. Then changed his direction. Making his way toward the bar, he took three long strides to the stool a couple spots down from Beth.

"Hey, Saul, your usual?" the bartender said as he polished the inside of a cup with his rag.

"Hey, Frank, yes that'd be great." As he sat down he felt Beth's eyes on him. He continued to look down.

"You have a usual, huh?" Beth called to Saul, realizing he wouldn't look up at her. He just nodded his head, as his drink was set in front of him. She watched him take a sip and then a hard swallow as he spun his glass in a circle. She got up and moved herself next to him. She watched him flinch. He leaned back taking a deep breath and looking the other way. "So…" she said inches away from him.

"So!" he repeated quickly as he let out a deep breath and tapped his fingers on the bar top.

"Oh, Saul, calm down. We are out of the office, can't we just let our guards down for a few hours?" she said as touched his arm. His eyes shifted down to her hand as the rest of his body was frozen. "So…how was your day?"

It took him a minute and then he finally relaxed his shoulders. He took another sip, baring his teeth as he swallowed. "It was fine."

There was a pause, as Beth watched him stare ahead "…my day? It was fine too, thanks for asking." She faced forward and sipped her drink.

"Why…?" Saul said, staring at the bar.

"I'm sorry…?" she said turning to face him again.

"Why…here? Why this town? Why that name? Just… _why_?" he had finally turned to face her.

When he did Beth was startled. She was moving her attention back and forth between both of his eyes. What was she supposed to say? It wasn't her idea. None of this was her idea. She took another breath and turned back to her drink "I'm just making my rounds through New Mexico."

"Of course…" there was silence again.

"I'm sorry." She spoke softly, as she huddled closer to her drink. He paused, his glass hovering by his lips and glanced at her. "It's not personal… it's just business. If I had known you…, met you before…" she sighed. When she realized what she had said she started to chug her drink. She slammed the glass on the bar and raised her hand for a refill. It came within seconds.

Saul continued to watch her and then sighed leaning back in his bar stool "So… my day was fine until this client came in…" he continued to share his story and she listened intently, the redness fading from her cheeks.

They continued to share nightmares from their mutual career. After they were done talking about their jobs they started to talk about their life backgrounds. As they became more comfortable they played drinking games and laughed louder than anyone in the bar.

"Your own brother did that to you?" Beth slurred her words as she spoke loudly and dramatically "that is so horrible! That's not right!"

"I know!" Saul said as he looked down at the empty glass in his hand "I never would have expected it. It still hurts." He took a heavy gulp.

Saul tried to raise his hand, trying to call over the bar tender. It felt heavy and swayed back and forth. "I'm sorry, Saul, but I'm going to have to cut you off. You can barely hold your hand up."

"Oh, come on, Frrrank" he slurred his words "I can hold my liquor!" He just shook his head and walked away "asshole!" he yelled, as him and Beth slowly jumped off their stools.

Beth laughed, her face flushed from the liquor "It's fine, Saul. We should probably call it a night."

"Yeah you're probably right" he rubbed his head as they walked outside together. Once they emerged from the bar they stopped and looked at each other "Well…" he took a breath "thank you for hanging out with me tonight…it was…nice."

She folded her arms in front of her and looked down "it was." When she looked up at him, they locked eyes. She felt the magnetic field between them pulling their lips closer. _This is bad_ she thought _but I don't care_. Their lips were inches away from each other when an SUV's headlights flashed their brights on them, before turning the corner behind the building. Beth stopped and looked at the vehicle. Her eyes widened and her muscles tensed as she watched it drive around back. She pulled herself away from Saul as she came back to reality. "Goodnight, Saul."

He opened his eyes and watched her walk to the side of the building "Goodnight…" he said softly, confused at her pace and direction. He waited a couple of minutes and then followed her around the corner. When he peeked around he saw her getting into a parked black SUV. He turned back around the corner and pressed his body to the wall. _What was that? The FBI? The DEA? Who was she meeting in there?_

"I'm sorry, I didn't expect him to fight back like he is." Beth pleaded to the man in the passenger's seat of the SUV.

"That's not the problem here. Was this little bar date apart of the plan I gave you?"

"No, but-"

"Exactly!" the shadow snapped. "The plan was to remain in _your_ building and use your charm to run him out of business. Any other problems you leave to my associates. You don't even need to do any work. You are as qualified to be a lawyer as Saul is…and that's not saying much."

The figure continued to make fun of Saul. Beth sat in the back with her head down. Her fist clenched in her lap. Finally she broke. She didn't know if it was the alcohol or something she felt for Saul "Just Stop it! You don't know anything about it. You just want to listen to yourself and your own thoughts, but you don't realize how hard he works and how hard he wants to succeed. He built a business in this place. This is his home, after everything was taken away from him! You have no right to do this to him!" There was silence in the car. She knew she was in trouble.

When Saul turned back he heard the car door open. He watched Beth's body being forcibly thrown from the car. Her face hit the gravel as stones stabbed and grinded into her cheek. He didn't care who was in that car, after he saw the blood on her face, he ran from the corner. When he did he watched the car door slam suddenly and race out of the parking lot "HEY..!" Saul screamed at the car trying to chase after it, but gave up once it picked up speed. He bent down helping Beth up. The blood was now streaming down her face in skinny lines. She fell into him. Mostly because of how woozy she felt.

"Saul…?" she practically whispered his name.

"It's okay, come with me." He flagged down a taxi and told him his address. Her head bobbed back and forth with every bump of the road as she rested on his shoulder. When they got to his house he slipped the guy some money and escorted her inside. They flopped on the couch. He went to the bathroom and got some peroxide and a wash cloth. He slowly picked out the few pebbles lodged into her skin and dabbed at it lightly. She didn't flinch much, probably because of the amount of alcohol in her system. When he was finally done, he let her lay down on the couch. He pulled a cover over her shoulder.

He crouched down next to her, watching her for a second. A piece of hair was stuck to her eyelashes. He brushed it away softly and continued to study her. Her lips were parted slightly in the middle and her eye brows creased in the center. She looked sad…no, maybe confused? He wasn't sure but he didn't like it. He wanted to see her smile. He didn't see it often but tonight he did, and he was addicted. All he wanted was to see it again and more often than she did now.

He slowly got up, letting out a grunt as he made his way to the chair. He had only picked himself half way up when he felt fingers grip his wrist. "Saul…" she didn't say anything else but her actions spoke for her. She tugged at his arm, urging him to sit with her. He watched her slowly sit up her eyes still half closed, as he sat down next to her. He continued to watch her as she lifted his arm and put it around her. Her head was fuzzy as she slowly nuzzled her face into his chest. He was warm and so inviting that she couldn't help herself while influenced by her incoherent state. His eyes widened as he watched her snuggle into him. He was frozen for a moment, his hand hoovering right over her shoulder. He relaxed and slowly lowered his hand so that it was on her arm. He rubbed it slowly and soothingly. Feeling sleepy himself, he rested his head on hers.

He breathed in, smelling her essence and shampoo. His head become dizzy as it filled with her scent. Then his memory flashed back to the first time they met. Those many months ago, when she came into his office swinging her hips with that deadly glare. In that moment, that short moment his eyes had fell on her, he remembered the feeling of his stomach spinning, stirring, and twisting. Then the feeling that rose from his stomach to his chest. The pounding and aching in his muscles. Then when she spoke. Those vicious, and cruel words, threatening him and his business. It had all changed. This fluffy and light feeling transformed into a desire and lust. The feeling of wanting but now never going to get. And now look at them. He was so close. He was warm from her body heat. He was happy. Involuntarily he kissed her head in a comforting gesture. Then, he froze. He realized what he had done and popped his head up becoming tense, but she didn't flinch she continued to sleep on his chest. He relaxed again as his vision slowly faded to black and fell asleep.


End file.
